Boys
by Yuffi
Summary: Naruto and his friends are stuck in an unlucky love life, that is, until their crushes look their way. I suck at summary's.Rating went up just to be safe, because of implied theme. GaaShika, NejKib, SasuNaru. Everyone is kinda OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Boys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Thoughts**_

"speaking"

* * *

"I wonder what Sasuke's doing?"

"How does Neji keep his hair so long?"

"…Gaara…" sighed Shikamaru.

It was lunchtime and Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat on the rooftop of the school. They did this every day, preferring not to eat in the cafeteria but in fresh air.

" I wonder who's a better kisser, Sasuke or Kiba?" Naruto thought aloud.

"Me of course" Kiba stated.

"I don't know that. I went out with you so we've kissed before but I haven't kissed Sasuke before." Naruto said.

"Well I'll kiss Shikamaru then you, after rate it on a scale from one to ten." Kiba answered.

"Whatever" Shika said sitting up.

"O'kay" Naruto agreed.

Kiba turned to Shikamaru and kissed him. Shika thought after they broke apart and decided. " I give it a nine. It could be a ten, but that's a kiss you only give to your lover."

Kiba turned to Naruto and they kissed then broke apart. Naruto smiled.

" Nine, but you'll hit ten"

Kiba smirked, "Same for you two."

The bell rang ending lunch, so they went to the gym to get ready for their class. Naruto and Kiba changed then went into the gym. Shikamaru changed then went outside and lay under the tree behind the bleachers and stared at the clouds. He closed his eyes.

"Excuse me, you're in my spot, " someone said.

" Sorry but this is my spot. I come here just about everyday." Shika said opening his eyes.

"I do too, so move" Gaara said.

" No can do" Shikamaru said. He sat up with his back against the tree. Gaara stared.

"Well I guess I'll have to sit on your lap then" Gaara stated and plopped down. He turned to Shika, " By the way I'm Gaara."

"Shikamaru. I know who you are, everyone does." He opened his legs so that

Gaara was sitting between them.

" I think I like you…a lot," Gaara said.

" I think I like you too." Shika said blushing.

"How about I take you on a date?" Gaara asked.

"Uh…s-sure. I guess." Shikamaru said blushing even more.

" Cool. How about after school" Gaara turned to face him.

" Alright" Shika said. Gaara put his hand on the others cheek.

He smiled and cupped his chin in his hand; he stared into brown eyes and kissed the owner of them. They broke apart panting and wanting more but the bell rang. They walked in the building together and parted ways at Gaara's locker. Shika went to his own locker smirking.

"Yo, Shikamaru, where you been?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, you skipped gym _again_" Naruto said walking up to his friends.

" I was getting a date with your crush's friend." He said proudly.

"You got a date with Gaara! Man hook us up then!" Naruto and Kiba said pumped.

" Not this time, your on your own." Shika replied and started walking to class. The others followed while trying to bribe him into helping them out. They stopped at the door horrified at what they were seeing. Iruka and Kakashi were making out in front of them! The three teens fell out on the floor causing the teachers to stop kissing and stare at the twitching kids on the floor. Kakashi laughed and dragged them in the class while Iruka blushed and went to his own class. The teens got up and stared at their teacher.

"What? You act like you've never seen people kiss before." Kakashi said.

"Not teachers!!" Kiba yelled.

"Not you and I-Iruka sensei!!!" Naruto yelled, fake tears streaming down his face.

" So… troublesome…" Shika said.

" Eh hehehe…" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

" Okay, take your seats class is beginning." Kakashi said changing the subject.

At the end of the day Gaara waited at Shikamaru's locker so they could go on their date. He had already gotten his things from his own locker and was waiting on his possible boyfriend. _Where is he?_

When Shika walked to his locker and saw him there, he blushed a light pink. Then Naruto and Kiba came over.

" Well aren't you gonna introduce us Shika" Naruto said.

"Yeah, how rude Shikamaru" Kiba said.

"Shuttup. Gaara, Kiba and Naruto. Naruto and Kiba, Gaara. These are my best friends, surprisingly." Shika said gesturing to the two.

"Nice to meet you" Gaara said with a small smile.

" Right back at ya." Kiba said.

"Well, see ya later Shika." Naruto said. The two boys walked off and let their friend go on his date. Shika turned to his "friend".

"So where are we going?" he asked.

" To the beach." Gaara replied.

"Heh. Ok, but I don't have any trunks with me." Shika stated.

"That's why I'm taking you now, so we can go to the store." Gaara said.**_ And so I can see your body of course._**

"Alright." Shika said as they walked out the building to Gaara's car. It was a gold mustang. Shikamaru got in and watched as Gaara slid in the driver seat next to him. Gaara turned to him with a questioning look.**_ D__oes he not wanna go?_** A pained expression crossed his face. Shikamaru looked surprised.

" What's wrong?" Shika asked. Gaara looked him in the eyes.

" Do you really want to go?" Gaara asked a hint of sadness in his voice. Shikamaru pulled him into a kiss. " 'Course I do." Gaara smiled, kissed him again, and drove off.

When they got to the store Garra parallel parked and got out of the car. He waited for Shika to walk around to the front of the car and took his hand. They went in the store and headed to the men's swimwear section. Gaara took Shika to a rack that had shorts on it that looked like they came from Hawaii. Gaara looked at him.

"What?" Shika asked.

" Pick something." Gaara said. Shikamaru did as he was told. He didn't bother to look through the rack and just pulled a red pair of shorts off the rack and went in the dressing room. He came out a minute later. Gaara stared at his body. His skin looked smooth, he had abs, and he was toned. Yeah, he looked hot. The color was off though.

"Well…" Shika asked unsure if he wanted an answer.

" The color isn't right, but you do look hot. Here, try these." He replied handing his soon to be boyfriend the same pair of shorts but the color was green. When he came out this time Gaara nodded and put his arms around the brunette's waist. Shika blushed.

" Do I really look that good or do you just like my body?" he asked.

" You look that good and I like your body." Gaara said kissing him. Shika broke the kiss to go change and Gaara tried to wait patiently. He really wanted to go in there and _help _his boyfriend with his clothes_. _Oh yes, they were going out. That kiss wasn't for nothing. Besides, he knew Shikamaru loved him as much as he did the other.

After they left the store, Gaara drove them to the beach, which was ten minutes away. They got all their beach things and found a nice spot. They went into the restrooms and changed. Shikamaru came out first so he went ahead and put on his sunscreen. Gaara came out a second later and walked over to his boyfriend. Shika was staring at the clouds when his boyfriend came over and sat beside him. Shika sat up. He examined his partners body it was much like his own but less toned.

"So I see you have a body also." Shika said.

" Yeah, and it's all yours." Gaara said. Shika kissed his boyfriends soft lips. Gaara kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Shikamaru pushed his boyfriend gently onto the blanket. Gaara let his tongue trace over his mates lips. They locked lips again.

"Wow Shikamaru, never thought we'd catch you doing this." said Kiba walking up to his friend. Naruto walked up too. Shika and his boyfriend sat up. Shika blushed and glared at his two friends.

" What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Well, we heard yall talking about shorts or something and decided to go to the beach." Naruto explained.

" You hid behind the stairs right," Gaara said.

"Yeah," Kiba said. The couple decided to hang out with their friends since they were so rudely interrupted.

* * *

Well! Tell me if i should continue it or not. I don't have a main couple, just so you know. I was going to make it SasuNaru but then since i wuz adding others i couldn't think of a way to make it mainly them.

R&R plz!!


	2. Chapter 2

Since I didn't have any reviews saying not to put up another chapter, i put one up. If you don't think I should continue please let me know. This is because i don't want to work on it if no one is going to read it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thoughts** "Speaking"

* * *

" So what are you and Gaara doing today?" Kiba asked.

" We're going to my place to watch a movie" Shika replied. He and Gaara had been going out for a week now. Each day they were together after school.

"Cool can we come?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Sasuke and Neji are coming." He replied.

Kiba looked at his watch. Lunch was about to be over. He got his things and started to leave. The others followed suit. The three boys walked to their lockers. They met at Shika's locker making sure he came to gym today. When they walked in the gym, Naruto and Kiba spotted their crushes. They walked to the spot they always went to, the top of the bleachers, for the best view of them. Shikamaru was standing on a bleacher below them with his back to the other students and Naruto and Kiba sat down. Gaara came up behind Shikamaru and placed his hands on his hips. Shika turned around and kissed his lover, once he new whom it was. Kiba and Naruto sighed in unison, wishing they could kiss their crush. The two looked at their crushes again. Neji looked up at the two then tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and pointed up to them. Naruto and Kiba blushed and looked away. All of a sudden a green blur appeared by Gaara and Shikamaru.

"OH WHAT GREAT YOUTH THIS IS!" Gai said. "HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO SEE SUCH FLAMES OF YOUTH TODAY!!" Gai all but yelled, flashing a giant smile. Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing at the sight before them. The bell rang and everyone went into the locker room. Naruto and Kiba grinned at each other before going to their gym lockers. Their last names are closest to their crushes in alphabetical order, so of course their lockers were near their crushes. Naruto walked to his locker an almost had a nosebleed because Sasuke had just taken his shirt off and was only in his boxers. Naruto blushed furiously and turned to his own locker. Unknowingly to Naruto, or Kiba, Kiba was in the same position as Naruto. Both of their crushes left at the same time. Kiba met up with Naruto in the gym after he changed and explained what happened. Naruto told him the same happened to him also. The two boys high-fived and looked for Shikamaru, who was currently being molested by Gaara in the locker room.

The rest of the day went by with Naruto and Kiba keeping an eye on their crush and Shikamaru being molested by a horny Gaara. When the bell rang for school to be out, Kiba and Naruto rode with Gaara and Shikamaru to his house. They were gonna walk but Shika insisted they ride with him or they might not be seeing a movie with him that night. Since it was Friday no one was worried about being home at a certain time even though they all live by themselves. When they arrived, Shika and Gaara ended up in the house leaving the door open while they ripped each others clothes off heading to his room. Kiba and Naruto just walked in and raided the kitchen. Kiba took something out of a cabinet and went to ask Shikamaru what it was.

"Hey, Shika, is this goo-… oh God!" Kiba said running out of the room and into the living room where Naruto was. His face was red. Naruto laughed at his stupidity. Kiba attacked him. "That's not funny!" he yelled, as they play fought.

"Sasuke are you sure this is Shikamaru's house?" Neji said looking at the two boys. Naruto and Kiba froze. They had been rolling each other over and after they froze, Naruto was on top. Kiba had one hand holding Naruto's shirt and the other was in his hair. Naruto had Kiba's shirt in one hand and one hand beside his head so he wouldn't be flipped over.

Sasuke and Neji had knocked but no one answered so they let themselves in. The two ukes blushed madly and stood up.

"It's not what it looks like!" the two said.

"I'm pretty sure this is Shikamaru's so what are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked smirking. Neji chuckled, as the two blushed even darker.

"Well Shika and Gaara are busy in the back," Kiba said.

" Yeah you would know" Naruto said laughing. Kiba blushed again.

" You little…! That's not something to laugh about, I saw things I never wanted to!!" Kiba yelled grabbing Naruto's shirt. Neji and Sasuke were about to go to the back and find Gaara but stopped in their tracks. They turned to the two ukes that were watching them curiously.

" You don't mean…"Neji started.

"They're having sex…" Sasuke finished. Naruto nodded a 'yep. Neji And Sasuke blushed beet red and turned around. Naruto laughed at them. Kiba too.

" You were actually gonna go back there!" Kiba said laughing his head off.

" And after we told you too! Oh my gosh! That's so sick!" Naruto said doubling over he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up we weren't going back for that dobe." Sasuke said.

" Man I wish you would've went back there! Oh my God that would've been hilarious." Kiba said. **( look who's talking)**


End file.
